The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Forsythia plant, botanically known as Forsythia x intermedia, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘MNICH01’. This new Forsythia plant was discovered in 1997 by the inventor as a single branch mutation of Forsythia plant ‘Lynwood Gold’ (unpatented) growing in a cultivated area of a residence located in Dearing, Ga. The branch mutation was selected by the inventor based on its unique variegated leaf pattern. The branch mutation was removed from the original plant in 1997 and planted and rooted in a non-publicly accessible area of a commercial greenhouse located in Dearing, Ga. The single branch mutation was grown and further propagated the following year by vegetative stem cuttings. Plants of the new Forsythia variety were further propagated, grown and evaluated over the next 17 years to determine the stability of the unique variegated leaf pattern. ‘MNICH01’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and has been found to be stable and reproduce true-to-type through over six generations of asexual reproduction by vegetative stem cuttings.
Plant Breeders Rights for this variety have not been applied for. ‘MNICH01’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world prior to the effective filing date of this application.